


leave my shirt in rags

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, Kink, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal/Simon have partially clothed sex on a table. Then banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave my shirt in rags

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Explicit sex, mild kink, rough enthusiastic sex. 
> 
> Author notes: For comment-fic for the prompt “Mal/Simon, partially clothed sex. Also for fan-flashworks for the “Date” challenge.

Mal cussed, frantically trying to undo the button on Simon’s fancy dress shirt. 

“Just tear it off,” Simon said.

Mal paused. “Really?”

Simon nodded, smirking at the eagerness in Mal’s eyes. 

Mal took a breath, then grabbed Simon’s shirt with both fists and pulled. Buttons flew off and cloth parted, revealing a wide line of Simon’s chest, breathing heavy. Mal looked back up at Simon’s face and saw him licking his lips.

Mal grinned and leaned down, kissing a line of light bruises down Simon’s chest as he managed to yank Simon’s pants down. He picked Simon up and lay him on the table, naked but for his suit jacket and ripped open shirt. Simon grabbed Mal by the collar then and pulled down, kissing him hard, his tongue pressing into Mal’s mouth, moaning, more and more wanton, as Mal fingered him, crooking his knuckle just enough to make Simon whimper.

Finally, Simon pulled away and put his foot on Mal’s shoulder, firm. “Enough teasing,” he said, smiling.

“You’re not the one who gives the orders,” Mal objected half-heartedly, then unzipped and lined up, leaning over Simon, entering him slow, holding Simon’s hip for leverage. They moved together then, Simon’s leg pushing Mal to go faster, harder. Mal rubbed Simon, grip firm, until Simon spilled on Mal’s stomach, and then Mal let himself go too. He watched Simon’s face as his seed went into Simon, hot and wet, and Simon closed his eyes and downright moaned, like he savored it, and it was all Mal could do not to go weak in the legs and collapse.

Mal managed to get up on the table himself then, lying next to Simon as they panted. After a minute, Mal looked down and said, “You ruined my shirt.”

“Turnabout,” Simon said, shrugging, and both men laughed.

“Well, you know I hate it when you wear those fancy clothes. Makes you seem uppity,” Mal grumbled.

“It was your idea to infiltrate the club,” Simon said. “Speaking of, I need to find a change of clothes so we can get back to the job.” He sat up, then slid off the table and grabbed his pants.

Mal lay on his side and watched Simon get dressed again, buttoning the jacket tight to mostly cover up the lack of buttons on the shirt. 

“You know,” Mal said, “One of these days I’m gonna convince you to go with me on a proper date.”

Simon smiled as he adjusted his cuffs. “And what makes you think I’d date a man like you?” 

Mal smirked. “Oh, I have my charms.”


End file.
